tnifandomcom-20200214-history
"Meet the campers." (Part 2)
Chris-Last time the campers arrived at the island and many were............FREAKY!!!!!!!!!And then I split them into teams blah blah blah and they figured out the challeng was...........................NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!!!!!!!!Fine out what it really is right now on Total Nintendo Island Chris-Yup your challenge is LAZER TAG!!!!!!!!!! Zelda-SO WHY DID YOU MAKE US WERE OUR BATHING SUITS????? Chris-Hehe good one huh!!!!! Shadow-Dude not cool Chris-Uhh you guys ruin the fun!!!!!!!! Link-OH ZIP IT AND LETS GET TO THE CHALLENGE!!!!!!! Chris-Gosh I shouldve chosen 22 different people......anyways if you get hit with the lazer you will fall into...I DONT KNOW and you will be out!!!!!!Last person standing wins gor there team now egt your equitment and GO!!!!!!!!!!!! Fawful-Evil People dont play lazer tag!!!!!! Peach-Oh come on your not evil!!!!!! (Fawful starts to tear up)Fawful-But...But...But my mommy said so!!!!!!=( Peach-Well your mommy was wrong!!!!!!!!! Zelda-DUMB AND DUMBER CAN WE GET TO THE CHALLENGE!!!!!!!!(Gets hit with a lazer)Zelda-YOU WILL SO PAY!!!!!!!!!!! Mario-Hahahahahahahhahahaha...AHHHHHH(Falls) Peach-Thats what you get mario!!!!!! (Daisy appears out of no where) Peach-Sis what are you doing???? Daisy-Its time Peach-Say goodnight Peach!!!!!! Peach-Good night peach Daisy-I dont know how were related!!!!!Oh what am I saying lets get this over with(Shoots peach) Peach-Heyy why am I fallING!!!!!!(Falls) (Daisy in confessional)Daisy-Seriously how are we related????????? Mario-Itsa me Mario!!!!!! Kirby-Ummm didnt you fall already??????? Mario-Oh yeah but its boring down there Kirby-Sooooooo how did you get back up???? Mario-I dont know how am I suppose to know im to busy rescuing peach all of the time that I forget!!!!!!!!! Kirby-Oh well by!!!!!(Shoots mario) Mario-Wait what does the pink one mean by BYE!!!!!!!!!(Falls) Pichu-Pichu Pichu Tiny-Will you ever shut up???? Pichu-Pichu? Tiny-Is that all you say???? Pichu-No!!!!!!!! Tiny-Uhhh why do I even bother?????? Chris-Wow alot of you are sucking and..........Pichu-PICHUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!(Pichu falls) Chris-and that I mean its lazer tag people that is sooooo simple!!!!!!!!! Tiny-Ha I got this game in the bag I am sooooo gonna win....i mean.........AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!(Falls) Link-YOU ALL SUCK I HATE YOU I AM THE MASTER I WILL WIN THIS COMPETITON NOW SHUT UP AND DO GOOD!!!!!!!!!! Mario-Itsa me Mario Link-Are you kiding me again Mario-Sorry.....(Jumps back down the hole) Link-He is so annoying!!!!!! Yoshi-Yeah look whos talking Link-You want a piece of me green dude Yoshi-Yeah I do and if you were smart you would know your green to!!!!!!! (Zelda shoots them both) Link and yoshi-AHHHHHH!!!!!! Zelda-Yeah you deserve it you were getting so annoying Mario-Oh I know tella me about it!!! Zelda-LEAVE!!!!!!! Mario-Oh fine(Jumps down the hole again) ALOT OF PAINFUL FALLS LATER!!!!!!! Chris-Wow there are 4 left 2 on each team on the Goombas are Daisy and Sonic and for the cheep-cheeps are....Fawful and Zelda Daisy-Ok sonic this will be easy fawful is an idiot and Zelda is........I dont know!!!!!!! but we can do it..........sonic......uh sonic!!!!!!!! (Finds sonic on the floor eating chilli) Sonic-I looooove me chilli Daisy-Sonic get out of there Sonic-Fine(Gets hit and falls) Daisy-Too late...well I guess its up to me!!!!! Fawful-And then I told my mom I AM EVIL WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT hahaha funny right? Zelda-Yeah Halarious!!!!!!!!....I dont care about you evilness just win the challenge Fawful-Fine!!!!!!!AHHHHHHHHHH(Falls) Zelda-Great Oh hi daisy Daisy-Oh hi have you seen Zelda? Zelda-Nope she went that way!!!!!! Daisy-Oh thanks!!!AHHHHHHHHH(Falls) Zelda-Yeah and she calls peach an idiot!!!!! Chris-AND THE WINNERS ARE THE PREFECT CHEEP-CHEEPS!!!!!!!!!!!!! The perfect cheep-cheeps-YEAH!!!!!!!!!! Chris-Goombas see you at the campfire ceramonie!!!!!!!! Link-OH THANKS PEOPLE BECAUSE OF YOU WE LOST THE CHALLENGE!!!!!! Yoshi-Oh zip it it was your fault too!!!!!!!! Link-Zip it dinasour!!!!!!!! Pichu-PICHU PICHU!!!! The Goombas-OH SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!! AT THE CAMPFIRE CERAMONIE!!!!!!!!! Chris-Welcome to your first campfire ceramonie in this game marshmellows represent life if you dont recieve a marshmellow you must pack your bags and emediatly leave the island and you cant come back EVER!!!!!!The first marshmellow goes to............ Dixie,TIny,Blaze,Diddy,Luigi,Mario,Daisy,Yoshi,and Sonic Chris-Link and Pichu you to are left and there is one marshmellow!!!!!!!!!!!! (Links Confessional)Link-If I dont get this last marshmellow Im gonna freak man Im gonna FREAK!!!!!!! (Pichus Confessional)Pichu-Pichu pichu pichu pichu pichu pichu I WANT A MARSHMELLOW!!!!...........please? Chris-And the final marshmellow goes to............................................... PICHU!!!!!!!!!!!!Pichu-Yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Pichu!!!!!!!! Chirs-Sorry Link your eliminated!!!!!!!!!! Link-ARE YOU KIDING ME THIS STINKS IT TOTALY STINKS AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!THIS ISNT THE END OF ME I WILL BE BACK!!!!!!!!!!!! Chris-Sure you are did you here the big speach I made before the bonfire Chef take him away!!!!!!!! Chef-IM ON IT!!!!!!!!!! Chris-Sooooooo see you next time on TOTAL NINTENDO ISLAND!!!!!!!!!!!